Vivian Mob/Famous Meerkats
Vivian Vivian was first seen in 1995 as a semi-habituated female. She started of with a lonely existence and was probably evicted from a wild group. Her previous group is unknown but she was not alone for long. During 1995 she met up with a male from Drie Doring and started a family. After she had her first litter the group was named after her, Vivian. Vivian became the dominant female and the Drie Doring male most probably took over as dominant male. Vivian gave birth to multiple litters and with only a short period of time Vivian Mob began to grow large and became one of the largest groups of the KMP. Vivian remained the dominant female for a long time. Her former partner, the Drie Doring male, died and a Young Ones male, Stinker, joined Vivian and became her new mate. Stinker became the dominant male and like Vivian herself, he was the long-term dominant of Vivian. Vivian's oldest son, Silks, left the group and during 1995 he started a mob called Elveera with some Phantom members from the lost Phantom group. He became the long-term dominant male until his death. Vivian died in 2000 and the leadership of the group was taken by her daughter Rhian. Rhian became the dominant female for some time. Stinker left and joined Gattaca but was seen in Balrog. Rhian's mate was Jim Bob who was from Young Ones. Vivian's offspring were successful in being dominants of groups themselves. A good example occurred in 2002 when eight Vivian males, all the sons of Vivian, joined Whiskers. Her sons Zaphod,Yossarian,Izit,Basil,Zazu and Alexander all became dominant males of their groups, and in doing so spread the Vivian blood making it the ancestor of many other groups. Rhian Rhian was born in Vivian on September 21,1998. Her parents were Vivian and Unknown male. Rhian's litter-mate was Zazu. Her mother Vivian was the dominant female of Vivian founded in 1995. Her father was probably a Drie Doring male or a roving male. Her mother died in 2000 and three year old Rhian took over as dominant female. The previous dominant male was Stinker from Young Ones but after Vivian died he left to rove and join other groups in search of new breeding opportunities. He then joined Gattaca formed by his own sons. He was also seen roving at Balrog. A Young ones male, Jim Bob, took over as dominant male of Vivian. Rhian and Jim Bob became the long-term dominant pair of Vivian and were even featured on Meerkat Manor as Nikita and Hannibal. Rhian had many litters and made Vivian very strong and large. She evicted some of her daughters though. She evicted two of her daughters, Velvet and Viv'e, who joined Balrog. Velvet became the dominant female after the former dominant female died, beating to it over her litter-mate sister Vive'e. Velvet evicted her sister Vive' who disappeared. Velvet died and Viv'e's daughter Musolini took over as dominant female after Priscilla died. Mussolini then lost her position to Velvet's daughter Babbelas who was only nine months old for a dominant. Balrog was lost. Both of Rhian's daughters disappeared. Jim Bob died from disease and Rhian was left without a mate. After being dominant for nearly many years she died on December 1,2007. Vivian were lost sometime after her death. Basil Basil was born into the Vivian. His mother was Vivian and his father was Stinker. Basil stayed with Vivian for three years. Then on June 27, 2001 a large rover coalition consisting of Basil, Izit, Zazu, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Alexander, Attila, Govinda, Phooey and Patis left the group. The eleven males soon joined the Whiskers. Basil was the oldest of the males but his younger brother Izit challenged him for dominance. Izit won despite Basil being bigger and older. Basil stayed with to Whiskers for two months before he finally left after not being able to gain dominance. Basil teamed up with other Vivian males and joined another group who also lost their dominant pair. This group was the Lazuli. Basil took dominance beside Cazanna. He fathered many litters. He died of Tuberculosis in 2005. Cazanna dies two years later. Aretha took dominance of the Lazuli. His daughter Diana helped formed the JaXX where she took dominance. Hi son JD took dominance in the PQ and later the Starsky mob till his own death. As of today Basil’s last son is the dominant male of the Whiskers. Izit Izit was born in the Vivian. His mother was Vivian and his father was Stinker. Izit left the group with ten of his brothers who later joined the Whiskers. Basil was the oldest of the males but Izit won dominance over him. Izit became the dominant male of the Whiskers with Risca. Later both Risca and Izit lost dominance to Vialli and Zaphod. They two former dominates left the group with Wahine. They formed the Gattaca with two other Vivian males. Wahine won dominance until her death shortly after the Gattaca were established. Risca and Izit took dominance of the Gattaca until Stinker joined the group after Vivian’s death. Stinker deposed his son and took dominance. Izit remained in the group for a few years. He over threw his father finally and took back dominance. He stayed the dominate male untill his own death. Alexander Alexander was born on February 25, 1999 in a group named Vivian along with his two brothers, Attila and Genghis. His mother was Vivian and his father was Stinker. Alexander stayed in Vivian until he was almost about 2 years old when he left to go roving with his brothers. Then on June 27, 2001, Alexander left in a large coalition of eleven males. They emigrated into the Whiskers. Alexander stayed in the Whiskers for a while then he went roving with his nephew and joined the Young Ones. He took dominance beside Asterix. He fathered many of her litters but Asterix wasn’t very productive. The group began to shrink. Asterix died and Alexander soon followed. His daughter Lotte took dominance but the group was soon lost. Zaphod Zaphod was born into the Vivian on December 9, 1998. His father was Phoenix, a roving Elveera male, and his mother was Vivian. Born with him was his brother, Yossarian, and sister, Rapunzel. Zaphod grew up in the Vivian Mob for nearly two years before he, his brother, and other Vivian males left the group on an extended roving expedition. They joined the Whiskers. Izit took dominance until he was over thrown. Then Zaphod took dominance beside Vialli. He only fathered one litter of seven pups with her before she died. Flower then took dominance. Zaphod fathered the majority of her litters until he was over thrown by his litter-mate brother Yossarian. Zaphod then roved and mated with a Young Ones female named Veda and fathered one litter with her. He rejoined the Whiskers and deposed his brother. Zaphod would remain the dominant male until Flower’s death in 2007. He stayed in the Whiskers until he led a roving coalition of his sons called the Incas. He joined the Aztecs lead by his niece, Monkulus. He stayed there as dominant male until his death on March 4, 2007. Zaphod was the last surviving member of the Vivian and the oldest meerkat the KMP have ever monitored.